Anthrovale high
by Dragonfire2lm
Summary: the government sends all non human mobians to school..or do they? with cameras at their every turn and high barb wire fences the students are beginning to wonder if this is really a school or something more sinister....
1. Chapter 1

**Anthrovale high school**

**What do you get when the government decides to send all anthromorphic Mobians to school? This story! The name is a combination of 'Anthromorphic' and my school name 'Ambarvale high school'. OC's are in it, couples include Sonamy, silvaze, tailscream, knurouge, and maybe one with Shadow (check out latest poll). Oh and this story will reveal stuff about me through the OC Dragonfire.**

**Ages (different because of storyline)**

**Sonic- 16**

**Shadow- 17**

**Silver- 15**

**Blaze- 15**

**Amy-16 **

**Tails- 15**

**Cream- 15**

**Knuckles- 17**

**Rouge- 17**

**Broc- 17**

**Clarissa- 17**

**Dragonfire- 17**

**Prologue- the letter**

A white Hedgehog with orange-reddish spines and blue eyes and black claws on her hands and feet crawled out of bed and put on a pink dressing gown. She walked to the front door and gathered the mail. She opened the only letter and begun to read;

_Dear fellow Mobian,_

_Due to the increased population of Anthromorphic creatures living in and around central city, the government has made it compulsory for all Anthromorphic Mobian citizens to have a public education._

_Because of this you, along with your fellow citizens, will be tested and sorted into your correct classes and year groups today at twelve pm. When your year and classes have been established you will attend Anthrovale high the following day and fill out the form for dormitories and you will receive your class schedule._

_From the government._

"Damn I hope it's not as bad as my old school" the white hedgehog said with an Australian accent and got ready to leave.

At midday she arrived at the building where the test was to be held. She was wearing brown Velcro strapped sneakers, grey cargo pants and a black T-shirt. She had abandoned her usual black trench coat due to warm weather...and because it was drying on the clothesline.

She saw a variety of different creatures huddled outside the building, including her friends Sonic the hedgehog, Amy rose, Knuckles the echidna, Rouge the bat, Silver the hedgehog and Blaze the cat. She didn't bother walking over to them, sure they were friendly, but Sonic and Silver were too immature, Knuckles was more inpatient than her (and that was saying something), Rouge kept trying to get her to wear makeup- which went against her beliefs, Amy never shut up about Sonic...and the last time she hung out with Blaze they nearly gave Sonic and Silver third degree burns, enough said.

"Hey Dragonfire" said an American accented voice a bit deeper than Sonic's voice behind her, the hedgehog, who was Dragonfire, turned to see a golden furred hedgehog with six spines that stood out straight, triangular shaped eyes, that were red, claws on his fingers and toes and he was wearing one piece leather tracksuit that looked like it was from G.U.N.

"Hey Broc" Dragonfire replied to the golden hedgehog. Broc nodded and walked over to join a white hedgehog with spines that hung down and curled upwards at the tips, she also had claws and they along with the tips of her spines were a light blue. She had blue oval shaped eyes and was wearing a white dress with blue cuffs, who was his sister Clarissa.

Dragonfire turned the other way and went to find somewhere quiet, she hated crowds, not because of the amount of people, it was because she hated being out in the open, it made her feel vulnerable, not to mention some idiot would tease her or try to get her to answer some stupid question or generally find a way to piss her off. She walked round to the side of the building and sat down against the wall.

_As long as I'm against a wall I'm safe_ she thought. This was a habit, she hated people sneaking up from behind or from her left side. She shuddered at the thought of everyone finding out why...

"You ok?' a deep, husky voice asked. She looked up to see the black hedgehog with red streaked spines, Shadow, looking at her from the corner of the wall.

"Yeah just needed some space" she replied as they were called to go in.

Everyone went in and took their seats. Dragonfire stared at her paper and took up a pen.

_Name: Dragonfire_

_Species: Hedgehog_

_Gender: female_

_Age: 17_

_DOB: 9__th__ of September_

_Preferred classes (minimum of 5 lines_

Dragonfire looked at her paper and wrote;

Line 1- English standard

Line 2- maths general

Line 3- biology

Line 4- ancient history

Line 5- visual arts

Line 6-

She left line 6 blank, why bother doing anything else when she had work to do in five other subjects. After finishing that portion of the paper she turned to the dormitories section and filled it out;

Shared dorm: _no_

Roommates: _No roommates_

Items you will bring: _iPod, DS, Wii, TV, DVD player, chargers, bed ect and food and money_

After she filled everything out she walked outside and went home.

**That's all for now, the next chapter won't be up until I have three reviews that answer my poll question: which ShadowXOC couple do you prefer**

**Either**

**ShadowXDragonfire**

**Or**

**ShadowXClarissa**

**sorry about the short chapter it'll get good once they're at school**

**Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1- dorms and classes**

**This chapter may be slightly crap.**

"WHAT!" yelled Dragonfire and Shadow as they faced a very nervous man with a clipboard?

They were in a large room with a doorway on both sides and one in front of the two hedgehogs. The room they were in looked like a standard lounge room. The floor had red carpeting and the couches were white, with the exception of a blue sofa in the middle of the room in front of the large box television that was a black cabinet.

"Well due to circumstances, you two will be roommates until further notice" the man said.

The man with the clipboard left, leaving the two hedgehogs stunned at what they heard.

"So what do we do now?" Shadow asked.

Dragonfire walked into the doorway on the left side of the room and dumped her bags in there. She walked back out and flopped down onto the blue couch and used the remote next to her to turn the YV on.

"Isn't that..." Shadow began as he looked at the couch but was cut off by Dragonfire.

"Yep, my couch and my TV if you break any of my stuff then you're buying replacements" She said.

Shadow went and placed his bags into the room on the right side of the room and joined Dragonfire on the couch.

"We start class in an hour" he said, Dragonfire simply nodded in acknowledgement and continued watching TV.

An hour later Dragonfire found herself with a heavy bag on her back and back into her usual style of clothing; brown Velcro strapped sneakers, grey cargo pants and a white T-shirt underneath a black trench coat that reached down to her knees. Her 6 spines were combed down flat and they reached a bit past her shoulders.

"Hey Dragonfire" said a voice and she jumped slightly, only to find Tails walking up to her on her left.

"Oh hey Tails" she replied.

"Are you ok, you seem kind of jumpy" he said.

"Uh yeah, just nervous, I don't exactly like school" Dragonfire replied sheepishly.

"Well at least you have experience, the only ones who had a proper schooling besides you are me, Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Broc, Clarissa and about twenty others." Tails stated.

They soon arrived at a large building; they walked inside to find the floor made of wooden planks and a stage built into the back of the room, with the rest of the area looking like a basketball court.

_This must be the main hall of the school_ Dragonfire thought and sat down on the wooden floor with Tails, grateful that her coat was long enough to keep tail from being exposed to the hard, cold floor. Soon after they sat down the other students arrived.

They looked up at the stage and saw a red hedgehog with black tipped quills walk onstage. His eyes were blue and his quills stood out straight and curled down at the tips. He wore black gloves, pants and a black leather jacket. His shoes were red.

"Now then everyone, welcome to Anthrovale high, I'm the school principal Mr Drakeheart. For those of you that are 14 or over and have had a decent education prior to arriving here will be put into one year group, while everyone else will tutored until they ready to join the others" he said.

"Wow I guess they didn't have enough time to sort out official year groups" Dragonfire said.

"No I think it's because there are few non human Mobians here to the human population" Tails said.

"The rules here are simple, no fighting, no use of powers or weapons unless you are asked by a teacher, respect others and their property..." Mr Drakeheart continued for another couple of minutes. "And finally under no circumstances are you to leave your dorms or the school during the school week" he finished.

The students were given their timetables and sent to first period. For Dragonfire that meant Ancient history.

She walked in to find only 10 students including Silver Shadow, Tails, Broc and Clarissa.

_Wow most of my friends make up half the class_ she thought and sat at the front of the class.

The one hour passed quickly, as did the rest of her classes. On the way to her dorm she saw a group of people crowded around the notice board. She walked up to the group and found that they were all signing up for after school activities. Dragonfire looked at her choices and picked combat training at left.

When she got back to the dorm she pulled something out of her bag and chucked it at Shadow, who had fallen asleep on her couch.

Shadow looked at the piece of cardboard she had thrown at him.

"What is this for?" he asked.

"Well there's only one bathroom in here so I figured we could make our own personal sings to let each other know when we're using the bathroom" she said.

Shadow sat up and pulled out a pen from his bag, which he had using as a pillow, and began working on the sign while Dragonfire put on a DVD.

**Not very eventful but next chapter will focus more on the classes and lunch breaks and the combat training class Dragonfire signed up for.**

**Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok people sorry for the late update and sorry for the personality change in Sonic that makes its appearance this chapter. Everything will be explained enjoy and no flames you have no idea how much flames can lower one's self esteem...**

**Chapter 2- art is not just about pretty pictures**

Dragonfire walked out of her room and to the door near the back of the lounge room and found a sign hanging on the doorknob that read 'OCCUPIED by ultimate lifeform' in black and red texta. Dragonfire grinned in amusement at the fact that Shadow still called himself the ultimate lifeform. A few minutes later the ebony hedgehog came out in a red dressing gown and removed the sign, ignoring Dragonfire's smirk he walked past giving his usual "Hmph" as he did so.

He came out of his room five minutes later and walked over and read Dragonfire's sign. In read pencil the first word was 'occupied' the rest was written in black texta which said 'stay out or else!' he noticed she had signed it with 'Dragon' in dark blue texta and 'fire' in orange texta.

Dragonfire walked out of the bathroom in her pink dressing gown a couple of minutes later and the pair went to their rooms and prepared for another day of lessons.

Dragonfire arrived at Art to find Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Broc, Clarissa, Cream, Amy and Rouge in the class. Nearly everyone was at the back crowded around Sonic, ever since he got there he had become the most popular guy in school and Dragonfire well...sure Sonic was famous but everyone has a dark side, and she knew that from experience.

"Hey Dragonfire! why don't you come sit with us? You're missing out on all the fun" Sonic called out from the back of the classroom. Dragonfire looked at him, and then sat at the front.

Sonic obviously took it the wrong way by saying "What's the matter? Scared?" he said in a mock friendly tone.

Dragonfire pulled out her equipment and replied, somewhat annoyed, "no I just want to actually pass this subject!"

It was then that the teacher walked in. She was a dark pink hedgehog wearing a light pink dress, red gloves and shoes and gold bracelets on her wrists. Her eyes were dark blue.

"Alright put a hand up who thinks this subject will be a breeze and you have to do is paint pretty pictures?" she asked the class, her voice was clear and slightly high.

The only ones who didn't raise their hands were Dragonfire, Broc, Clarissa and Shadow.

The teacher sighed. "Right then, my name is Mrs Rosebell and this subject requires some hands on work, which we call 'practical work' and some writing which is called 'theory work', Art is not just about pretty pictures it's about creating something with a meaning and letting others figure it out and learn the message you are sending to them through the art work. Any questions?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's with all the pink?" Sonic asked

"Everyone has their own style which may have a personal or religious meaning to them, for example, my dress was a wedding gift, so it has a personal meaning to me" Mrs Rosebell replied.

"So what you're saying is everything has a meaning or connection to a person" Dragonfire stated.

"Yes that's right, now I'm to get the roll and mark your names off, I'll be back in a minute" Mrs Rosebell said and left the room.

"Hey Shadow do those rings have a meaning to you? Like are you soft or something?" Sonic jeered from the back of the room.

"These rings limit my power, or do you want me to destroy you and the entire school?" Shadow sneered.

"Shadow no! It's the environment, being cooped up like this must have affected Sonic's mind" Dragonfire hissed at Shadow, who stayed put in his seat and waited patiently for the teacher to return.

**Ok next chapter we take a look at the combat training class, I know these are short but I need to space things out, ideas are always welcome read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three- to one's heart.**

The red Echidna Knuckles walked down the hallway of the school, passing the cream coloured walls covered in posters and lined with green lockers. In his arms was something wrapped in a cloth, it appeared box shaped.

He soon came to a stop outside a classroom door and opened and walked in. The classroom looked liked an oversized kitchen with flat topped benches lining the walls creating small cubicles were sinks and ovens were situated along with the occasional microwave.

He approached a white bat wearing black tight pants and a white top with a heart covering her chest.

"Hey Rouge" he said. "I made this for you in construction".

He handed her the thing wrapped up in cloth and she opened it to find a simple jewellery box.

"Wow thanks Knuxie" she replied with her usual air of flirting.

At another part of school Dragonfire was sitting at a desk, racking her brain for answers. For the past few classes Sonic had made more comments about her than Eggman would at a comedy festival.

_Think, why! He has the athletics track to run, the PE classes to exercise and he's surrounded by friends and fans, he's hardly made any comments to Shadow so why me?_

It was then that the bell rang, so she picked up her black backpack and headed outside to the combat area for combat training class.

When she got down to the oval shaped concrete stage they would use for practice she was approached by Silver the hedgehog.

"Hey um Dragonfire if we fight could you know, go a bit rough on me?"He asked.

Dragonfire looked at him curiously "trying to impress Blaze are we?" she asked.

Silver grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"Well alright but only because I know she thinks highly of you" she replied.

The rest of the class soon showed up; Sonic, shadow, Broc, Clarissa, Blaze and a few others.

"Hey Dragonfire are you going to fight or are too scared?" Sonic called out.

Dragonfire felt the rage build up, but pushed it down and ignored Sonic.

Their teacher soon arrived.

"Mr Drakeheart! You're our teacher?" Clarissa asked.

Mr Drakeheart grinned. "Yes I am" he replied. "Now then let's all pick a sparring partner and see what skills you have already".

_10 minutes later_

"I brought you chilli dogs Sonic" Amy said, presenting a plate of chilli dogs to the cerulean hedgehog.

"Gee thanks Ames" sonic replied, accepting the chilli dogs and giving Amy a peck on the check.

"Silver you're up" Mr Drakeheart called out.

Silver walked onto the stage with a grin on his face.

"Who is your sparring partner for today?" asked Mr Drakeheart.

Silver replied "Dragonfire".

Before walking on stage she removed her coat and as she walked on everyone behind her gasped.

Her tail was long and elegant, and last of all;

It was a wolf's tail.

"You're a hybrid?" Tails asked.

Dragonfire turned to the kitsune and replied "Of course, where do you think I got my claws from?"

"Hey guys She's a mutt!" Sonic jeered from the back.

It was then that Silver began to attack. Dragonfire leapt into the air, and astonishingly hovered for a few seconds before diving at Silver and tackling him to the ground, using her claws to tear at him. What surprised Shadow was the fact that she could hover without the use of telekinesis, wings or hover shoes.

_Hold on...did something shimmer behind her?_ Shadow thought as she watched the fight.

When Dragonfire was done she got off silver, who was badly cut, but had no severe injuries, however he gave a small groan in order to give the impression that he was hurt.

"Silver!" Blaze cried out and with the teachers permission, carried him odd to the sick bay.

Dragonfire turned to face the teacher to let him know that Silver would be fine when...

She turned back around at the sound of whirring to find something round and blue hurtling towards her.

WHAM!

Sharp pointed spines dug into her face, tearing at her eyes, and then she blacked out.

**To be continued**

**Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: the Shadow pipe cleaner doll, and the flashback are real, the doll is mine and the event in the flashback did actually happen…I'm starting get teary thinking about it, better start the chapter.**

Shadow walked into the sick see Dragonfire lying on a bed, her eyes covered by bandages, unconscious and with Broc and Clarissa by her bedside.

"Shadow could you go and get some of her things from her room Please?" Clarissa asked. He nodded and headed for the dorms.

He opened the door that led into Dragonfire's room and walked inside. The room was bare, save for a bed and a few chests of draws. He noticed a black, yellow and red thing on top on one of them. He walked over to find a small hand made doll made from pipe cleaners, a common item used for children's craft. The figure, which is what shocked Shadow the most, looked like him. It wasn't the exact likeness as see in the proper toys found in shops, but it was easily recognisable as none other than Shadow the hedgehog. He picked it up, it went limp as he did so, he looked at it carefully, the to had the correct colours, rings, even the white chest fur and the shoes were almost identical to his own, except the shoes on the doll were furry and weren't entirely perfect. Whoever made it had even managed to get the shape of eyes mostly right, with red in the centre, though the pupils were missing.

_Did she make this?_ He thought and put it down and proceeded to pack a few of her clothes and other essentials and walked out, picking up the doll and a stuffed toy unicorn sitting on the bed on his way out.

When he got back to the sick bay, with its sterile white walls, to find Sonic standing near the doorway, Shadow hid behind a wall and listened to what he was saying.

"Heh she deserved it, when she wakes up I have some plans for her…" he said softly and walked out unaware that Shadow had heard every word.

It was an hour later that Broc walked back in, Shadow had organised Dragonfire's things and was silently watching Silver and Blaze, who had begun French kissing twenty minutes ago.

"Hey Lovebirds, wait till after Silver is out of the sick bay!" Broc called out, breaking the pair apart and Blaze left the room in a huff.

"Hey care to explain this?" Shadow asked, pointing to the dolt, which was sitting on Dragonfire's bedside table.

"You found it huh? Well she likes you, she made it simple" he replied.

"Dragonfire made it?" Shadow asked, stunned.

"Yeah she's been making stuff like that since she was five years old" Broc replied.

Shadow looked phased.

"Look man, she likes you, might be crushing on you, but she always hides her emotions, and she has too much respect for you to even consider anything romantic" Broc said reassuringly.

Shadow walked out of the room, a million questions buzzing through his head.

Several days later Dragonfire's injuries had healed and she woke up, the first thing she saw was her Shadow doll, the one that took her a day and over 100 pipe cleaners to make.

_What's that doing here, wait a minute where am I?_ She thought and sat up.

"You're in the sickbay, Shadow brought some of your stuff round a few days ago" Broc said, walking into the room.

_Shit! Shit shit shit!_ She thought as she packed up her things and left Broc to take them to her room. She walked out the door, with her Shadow doll safe in her pocket, which was on the inside of her trench coat, away from the eyes of the rest of the school.

It was then that Sonic dragged her into a secluded corner of he school and slammed her against the wall.

"Listen to me, if you dare hurt me friends again you'll be sorry, now I suggest you do what I say, whatever I say follow it understood" he snarled and left her there.

It was then she felt old pain and her old self resurface along with a memory…

**Flashback**

_She was six or seven years old, she was being pushed into the girls toilets, the lime green walls meeting her gaze as she was shoved in. she continued being shoved and was forced into one of the dark green cubicles. She was turned around and was slammed against the cubicle wall, her vision became blurred as something was removed from her face, she looked up to see an older girl holding a pair of glasses, her glasses, over the toilet bowl…_

**End flashback**

Trying her hardest not to cry she ran out of the school and into the street…

**I can't write anymore, sorry really, but the flashback actually did happen and writing about is making me sad…**

**Read and review**

**Note: no flames and don't pity me, my problems are my own, not the burden of others.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5- Dragonfire unleashed part one**

It was in the late afternoon when Dragonfire returned to her dorm, as soon as she walked into the room Shadow, along with Broc and Clarissa came up to meet her.

"What happened are you ok?" Clarissa asked.

"Why did you run off?" Broc asked.

Shadow remained silent.

"Guys it was Sonic...he wanted me to well I think he wanted me to be his slave or something" she replied.

"Well we should do something, I'll gather the girls here tonight, and Broc send the guys, minus Sonic, to our dorm" Clarissa said, taking authority.

Broc nodded and walked out, Clarissa followed him, leaving Shadow and Dragonfire by themselves.

"I assume it wasn't just Sonic that caused you to run? What else happened?" Shadow asked seriously.

Dragonfire told him about the flashback.

_Meanwhile..._

Sonic had made his way into his Private dormitory; he picked the remote for the TV and pushed a grey button on the underside of it.

The large TV flicked to life and the G.U.N commander appeared onscreen.

"Well Sonic how goes operation firestorm?" the commander asked.

"At the rate we're going the subject will show her true and dangerous power within a few days, maybe less" Sonic answered...

_That night_

Clarissa, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Blaze and even Tikal had showed up in Dragonfire's bedroom to discuss matters.

"I've ordered the Pizza so let's get started" Blaze said and sat on the bed next to Rouge. Amy and Cream were on the desk, which had been cleared, Tikal was sitting on the floor and Clarissa was sitting a chair, while Dragonfire was on her bed, sitting on her pillow hugging the white toy unicorn with a blue mane and blue tuft of fur on the end of its lion like tail.

"Well I say we should teach Sonic some manners" Rouge said, scrunching up her fist.

"No!" Objected Amy "there must be something wrong my Sonic, he wouldn't do anything like what you all told me".

"Face it Amy, Sonic's lost it" Blaze said.

"There's nothing wrong with Faker" Dragonfire said darkly, the use of the term 'Faker' instead of 'Sonic' showed what little respect she had left for him, none.

"Then we should figure out our options" Tikal suggested.

"We can't tell the teachers, they don't do shit" Dragonfire said, everyone got the hint that she had gone from happy and playful to Dark and serious, not to mention rude.

"Dragonfire please, the real reason we can't tell them is because Sonic will lie to protect himself" Clarissa replied.

"Then what?" asked Rouge.

"Can't we just talk to him about it?" Amy suggested hopefully.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Blaze said, jumping off the bed and making a dash for the front door.

"Hey girls come check this out" she called.

The others walked to the front door to the Pizza delivery boy...

"Silver!" all except for Dragonfire exclaimed.

"Um hi...here's your pizza" Silver said sheepishly and blushed.

_Meanwhile with the guys_

Broc, Knuckles, Tails, Espio, Charmy, Vector, even Jet and Storm had shown up. Broc was leaning against the door, in case the blue blur showed up. Everyone else was scattered around the room, sitting on chairs or tables, Shadow was perched on a desk.

Shadow was the centre of attention.

"Listen up, we've all seen or at least heard about when Sonic attacked Dragonfire, but there's more to it, he's been threatening her, if this continues then I don't know what'll happen" he explained.

"This is strange, even for Sonic" Knuckles commented.

"But why would Sonic do it? It's against his nature" Tails said.

"There's more, I received a tip off from a G.U.N agent that Sonic is working on a project with G.U.N, it's called project firestorm, I say we confront him about it and get all the information we can" Shadow explained.

"we all can't just go up to him, it would be too suspicious, I think that Charmy, Vector and I should have a look in Sonic's dorm for information, while one of us sticks to Sonic and pries out info" Espio suggested.

"Alright, I'll follow Sonic, I'll see if I can get Amy to help" Tails said.

"Meanwhile the rest of us should work together to keep tabs on both him and Dragonfire, Shadow, since your her roommate, could you be her body guard?" Broc asked.

"I was thinking the same thing, no-one should have to go through that" Shadow replied.

"I'll see if Rouge can pull some strings at G.U.N and try to talk to the commander" Knuckles stated, since he and Rouge were going out, it would be easy for her to pass information to him.

"Good idea, everyone else, while you're keeping tabs, scour the school, this place was funded by G.U.N, so there might hidden rooms or storage areas that could hold vital information" Broc explained.

_Back with the girls_

Everyone was still eating when the doorbell rang. Clarissa opened the door to reveal Wave the swallow and another person standing in the doorway.

It was a pink 14-15 year old cat wearing a black sleeveless top, red pants and white shoes. She had brown streaks in her hair and the tip of her lion like tail was brown as well.

"Hi, I'm Sophie" she said, she had a slight Australian accent.

Everyone heard a high pitched squeal and a white and orange blur rushed up to Sophie and hugged her.

"Oh my god! It's so good to see you!" Dragonfire said rather excitedly, hugging the cat.

"Hey Dragonfire" Sophie replied.

Everyone cracked up laughing...

_Later that night..._

Everyone said their goodbyes, with Sophie getting to spend the next few days with Rouge and Blaze, who shared a dorm, Sophie of course was thrilled with this, being a major fan of both of them. Their plan of action was pretty much the same s what the boys had come up with, except Amy would be their undercover spy, working with Tails to get information out of Sonic, while Blaze and Rouge would head over to G.U.N with their boyfriends in the weekend and find out what they can.

"Have fun!" Dragonfire called put as they left.

She sat down on the couch, her face plastered with another of her idiotic grins.

Shadow came back only moments later.

"So I see you had fun" Shadow said.

"Yeah an old friend of mine popped in for a visit" Dragonfire replied.

The pair discussed the result of each meeting. Afterwards Shadow led her to his room.

"Uh Shadow what are you doing?" she asked.

"I want to show what I've working on while you were unconscious in the sick bay" he replied.

Dragonfire walked in to find the walls covered in drawings, with a giant one of Maria and Gerald Robotnik above his bed.

She then noticed a drawing that was familiar; it was of a forest clearing surrounded by trees, with golden sunlight shinning down on it, illuminating the small particles that drifted in the air, giving it a magical appearance. Five light brown stones were in the clearing; each one was polished smooth and was large enough to lie on.

"But that's impossible..." Dragonfire said, shocked.

"Broc's been telling me about his home, and it was in such great detail that I couldn't resist drawing it" Shadow replied, sitting on the bed. "I know a lot about you, your friends and what you've been through; I found out because you already know a lot about me".

"I uh...I guess you're right" she replied, sitting down next to him.

Shadow chuckled "I've never met anyone like you, you know that?" he said.

Dragonfire looked sad for a second but replied "Sonic will continue harassing me...and being half wolf I have a bigger temper than most".

".Well then I'll just have to keep on a leash then" Shadow joked and comforted her, the stress and fear of Sonic's previous actions had finally sunk in to her...she began crying.

Shadow sat there and let her cry and he stayed with her until she calmed down, said goodnight and went to her room.

**To be continued...**

**Next time: Sonic drives Dragonfire to breaking point.**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends Sophie, who made a cameo appearance in this chapter, hoped you like it!**

**Read and review**

**I am accepting five OC's for events that are coming up in this story please provide their name, species, appearance, personality, abilities and history of the character.**


End file.
